


[podfic] Breaking Good

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Fandom Stocking Fill - tattooed, bamf magic StilesHe can't help blaming himself for the way Stiles has had to change, had to grow and harden.





	[podfic] Breaking Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631110) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 

** **

**Title: [Breaking Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631110) **

**Author: ** ** [kellifer_fic](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Length:** 00:04:12

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/38%20\(TWolf\)%20_Breaking%20Good_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
